


Pull the Trigger

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crying, Gen, Good end and Bad end, Hurt/Comfort, I keep making Prompto suffer, I'm so sorry for this, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, Promptis if you squint, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tears everwhere, Triggers, You Have Been Warned, i'm not crying you're crying, this is a sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Those voices in his head... They keep telling him to do it. To end his life. Will he do it? He might as well since he's a useless waste of space anyways. The others won't have to know and besides, they don't care about him anyways. It's all for the best right? Maybe he will pull the trigger after all.





	Pull the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I'm back at it again with another story. This is a sad one. This was suppose to be a 500 word drabble and now it's a 2k emotional rollercoster. All aboard the feels train. Bring your tissues and enjoy!
> 
> I'm not a writer so this could be shit but once again, I tried.

_They don’t like you._

_You are a burden to them all._

_You are worthless._

_You are stupid._

_No one needs you around._

_You could end it all._

_End your useless life._

_They won’t even realize you are gone._

 

These thoughts have been in his head for a few years now. They come full-fledged and would leave his mind just as fast. When they did come, it was probably the worse he’d felt. He was already a very self-conscious person with some anxiety thrown in. He would call himself a mess. Those thought rang in his ears for far too long then they usual did and they seemed almost worse. Within those few years he slowly developed depression. He hid it so well behind his fake, bright smile that no one ever knew.

_Or Cared._

_Remember, you are nothing._

_Simply a waste of space._

_No one ever cared about you._

_Why are you still living?_

 

He wasn’t in the right state of mind when those thoughts lingered. He was by himself in his house standing in the kitchen while staring down the sharp cutting knife right next to him. He picked up the object for the 8th time, putting it back down, and starred at it once again. Each time he picked up the knife, he would bring it closer and closer to his wrist. He’d place it right against his wrist before cursing at himself and slamming it back down on the counter.

_You’re so pathetic._

_Such a weakling._

_You were never strong._

_This proves just how weak you are._

_Do it._

 

And he does. On the 10th try, he made a quick slash of the knife making a slightly deep cut across his wrist. He wanted to scream in pain but the pain dulled his thoughts down. He watched as blood slid down his arm and dripping onto the counter. He sighed before cleaning up his cut and bandaging it. The other boys might question it but he would just smile and say it was nothing. The boys would look concerned but he knew they truly weren’t worried. They didn’t care about him anyways so what did it matter? He would just keep putting on a show for them with his fake laugh, fake smile, fake everything. He soon started cutting up his whole arm and he decided to start wearing shirts with long sleeves. A whole arm wrapped in bandage would be difficult to explain but it was also difficult to explain why he was wearing long sleeves in the middle of July. He would say a lame joke and laugh like it was no big deal. The guy’s ‘concern’ seemed to be growing because they would always ask if he was okay. He would shrug and say he was fine.

_What a loser._

_You are an awful person._

_Everyone hates you._

_They aren’t actually worried._

_They couldn’t care less about you._

_No one wants you._

_Why don’t you die already?_

 

When he was alone again he would cry. He would cry for so long that he would end up crying himself to sleep. He would never really sleep because of those painful thoughts that have grown even worse. He would wake up exhausted with extremely tired looking eyes. His eyes looked so dead; just like how he should be. He’s made it a morning routine to cut a new spot on is body; more so on places that can’t be seen. His favorite part was his legs and it was easier to clean up than his arms were. His depression seemed to be getting worse and it was making it harder to fake his smiles or tell jokes. He resorted to practicing his smile so it would appear real when deep down, it was far from it.

When the guys decided that they should go on a road trip, he agreed even though he was dreading it. He didn’t even understand why they would invite him. They don’t like him. They were pitying him obviously but he went along with it. Throughout the trip he was slipping up. He found himself not able to fake smile like he use to or talk to the boys at all. His laughs were more stale and were becoming a rare occurrence. The guys sat him down one day and told him that they were really worried about him. They continued to say how he has changed which almost made him laugh at the irony. He’s been faking everything for years. He would muster up his fake smile that looked almost forced and told them that he was fine. He proceeded to tell them that he was going on a walk and left quickly. He walked deep into the woods and slid down one of the trees and started crying. He dug in his pockets for the small pocket knife he decided to take with him along this trip to ease the pain going through his head. Once he got it, he shakily brought it to his wrist making a fresh cut. He was numb to the pain now. It almost seemed as if cutting wasn’t working anymore.

_Look at you._

_You are disgusting._

_They haven’t even came looking for you._

_Why? Because they don’t need you._

_Who would want a piece of shit like you?_

_No one will ever like you._

_You should end it all._

 

He began to make more cuts but there was no more comfort. He was crying more hysterically as he began shaking vigorously. The voices in his head have been right all along. No one would ever want him. Why did he keep himself going? Why did he give himself false hope? Why was everyone pretending to like him?

_Why haven’t you ended your life?_

_Why are you still here?_

_You are so useless_

_Just end it already._

 

 

_Kill yourself._

 

He didn’t realize when he did it but he summoned his gun. He made it disappear and reappear a few times before he held a tight grip on it. He slowly brought it to his temple before bringing it back down. If a random person saw him they would think he was crazy and pathetic. He thought himself as both considering the way he looked now. There was nearly no life left in his eyes and he was shaking with a gun in his hand. He was truly worthless. He rose the gun to his temple once again and brought it back down. He doesn’t deserve to live. He knows that no one would notice he was gone or care that he was dead. This should be easy. Again, the gun reached his temple but this time it stayed there with his hand wrapped around the handle of it.

_The trigger._

_Hand on the trigger_.

 

He slowly moved his hand so that a finger was on the trigger. It was almost done. He would be one less burden for everyone to deal with. No one would ever have to worry about his weak, pathetic self anymore. He was crying so much that his eyes were blurry. The gun in his hand was shaking like the rest of his body was. He was ready to end this.

 

_Pull the Trigger_

 

He doesn’t do it at first. The gun still shook and if he wasn’t careful, this might not be a quick death. He tried to calm himself down and slowly accepted his fate.

 

_Pull the Trigger_

 

He still doesn’t do it. He was getting frustrated now because why the hell can’t he do this? His life should have ended already and he kept prolonging it. He calmed himself down once more and the gun was steady in his hand aiming right at his temple. This was it.

 

_Pull the Trigger_

 

And he does. A second before he did it, he heard someone scream his name but it was too late. His body lay limp on the ground as the bang rang out into the air. Someone held his body crying hysterically and screaming for him to come back. He wouldn’t be coming back. He was finally free. He didn’t have to feel like a burden anymore.

 

It was all over.

There was no more pain.

He finally did it.

 

 

He pulled the trigger.

 

* * *

 

 

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

_Pull the Trigger_

 

Right when he finally was about to do it, someone seamlessly came out of nowhere and knocked the gun out of his hand as it fired off into the wild. He sat frozen. Who would stop him? Why didn’t they let him do it? No one cared so what the fuck was going on? His mind was going blank as a pair of arms wrapped around him into a hug. He started to panic. No one has ever seemed to care about him so who was this person that did? His panic soon turned into hyperventilation as he slow passed out from over exerting himself.

He woke up in a hospital bed. He stirred a little and realized he was bound to the bed making it impossible to move. His eyes may have been blurry but he was able to depict three familiar figures that sat across the room. One of them noticed that he was up and ran over to him.

“Prompto!” A very familiar voice called out and was coming towards him. He tensed up because he was confused why he was here in the first place. The raven-haired man had tears in his eyes as he leaned down to hug him but didn’t remembering what happened last time. The other two figured slowly approached as well with tears in their eyes.

“Prompto…” The glasses wearing fellow began to speak but he seemed so choked up. “I can unbind you but you need not hurt us or… yourself… understood?” He asked and all Prompto could do was nod his head. The other soon went to work on taking the straps off and once they were all off, the blonde sat up. All eyes were on him. He looked between the three and soon started crying again.

“W-why?” He started and everyone gave him a confused look. “Why didn’t you let me do it? I d-don’t belong in a world where no one needs me…I’m useless. Why didn’t you let me pull the trigger?” As all these questions spilled from his mouth, the face on all the guys showed true sadness.

“What the fuck Prompto! Why did you do that? Why didn’t you tell us?” The bigger man’s deep voice rang out in sadness and anger. “That was a dumbass move.” Well obviously he was dumb. He was also worthless, pathetic, useless, and countless other things.

“Gladio stop.” Spoke the raven-haired boy who was now closer to the blonde. He reached down to hug him hoping he wouldn’t tense up. When he met no resistance, he hugged him a little tighter. “Prompto… we love and care for you so much. Please don’t think yourself as worthless and p-please… please don’t leave this world. We need you. I need you.” His voice was low as more tears fell from his eyes.

“W-what?” The blonde couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did they actually care? It was so hard to believe it when he spent years thinking their interactions and jokes were all just to pity him. “It’s s-so hard to believe you. I’ve always felt as if I was a waste of space. For so many years… so many years that I hated myself and believed I was nothing…”

“We are here for you. Please... please don’t end your life.” Noctis was still hugging him.

“I have made several therapy appointments for you, do go to them. Also, just like Noct said, we are here for you. You can always trust us.” Ignis spoke to him.

“You can’t rid yourself from us that easily.” Gladio tried to lighten the mood, a sad smile appearing on his face. Both himself and Ignis joined Noct in hugging the blonde. They all cried together. Prompto began crying as well but his tears were no longer sad tears. They were tears of joy. It’s been so long since he didn’t feel like he was useless. For the first time, he felt like everyone’s words were genuine. For the first time in a while, he felt a little bit of happiness.

For the first time…

 

 

He could truly smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I succeed in making you cry? If not well then you have no soul. Neither do I since I didn't even cry writing and editing this. At first I was gonna just have the second ending but thought I should make everything even more sad. I really have to stop making Prompto suffer because this sunshine doesn't deserve this. Maybe I'll right something happier next...
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you would like!


End file.
